


baby.

by taeyongists



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, and hyunjin lovers, i cried while making this oops, im sorry, sorry jeongin lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongists/pseuds/taeyongists
Summary: jeongin would do anything for hyunjin to keep loving him.





	baby.

jeongin was overworked. he wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else, but his body was tired. even so, he continued working his hardest. he wasn't the best at dancing and he stood out because of that when they practice since his members were amazing at it. because of him, the members would have to stay extra just to get parts down. jeongin knows the others are annoyed by him, so he tries ten times harder. his body feels numb, his head is spinning in circles but he gives it his all. "jeongin! come on, we've been over this! how many times does someone have to tell you its right foot then left?" he hears his boyfriend, hyunjin, yell out in annoyance. at this, no one said anything. jeongin froze in his placement and kept his head down, mumbling out a small "i'm sorry" 

hyunjin walked up to him with a water bottle in his hand. jeongin thought he'd hand it to him then apologize to the younger boy, but oh was he wrong. "are you playing around or are you really this useless, huh? we're all tired and this isn't helping us. if you won't take this seriously, then what the fuck are you even doing here? i'm starting to think putting you in this damn group was a mistake in the first place" hyunjin spat out. he meant it to come out as a whisper but the more he spoke, the harsher the words came out. chan only stepped in when he saw the younger's bottom lip wobble, "alright hyunjin cut it out" he said. jeongin looked up at the soft voice and that alone made everyone's heart break. his eyes were red and his cute, pink cheeks were wet with salty tears. he was biting his bottom lip to stop himself from letting out any noise. 

jeongin felt so small, so so small at that moment. he couldn't even let out a single word. "just look at him! even after telling him he's done wrong, he won't even move! is this even the person we adored just a couple days ago? is this the person we wanted to finish the team off?" he spoke harshly once again. that's when jeongin let out his first sob, and fuck did he regret it. he covered his mouth as more hot tears came out and before anyone could go up and hug him, we ran out of the practice room.

"what the fuck was that for?" chan nearly yelled. hyunjin scoffed at him as he drank out of his water bottle. "practice is over, there's no point of continuing if we're not all here." chan calmly said. the others agreed and packed their things up quickly, wanting to check up on the young boy. 

—

they were helpless. the seven boys kept knocking on jeongin's door and asking him to come out while hyunjin walked passed them to his own room. it was almost midnight when the knocking stopped and jeongin finally had the courage to let out small noises he kept in all this time. he couldn't sleep knowing hyunjin thought he was useless. he hated himself more that he thought the same. jeongin sat up from his bed and wiped his tears. he slowly opened the door and spotted chan sitting on the ground next to jeongin's door, asleep. he slowly walked past him and walked into chan's and hyunjin's shared room. 

jeongin spotted hyunjin on his phone, facing the other way. he slowly walked up to his bed and laid down. he brought shaky hands to circle around the taller's body, "hyun?" he whispered, voice soft as if he was about to cry again. "i'm sorry." he silently said. hyunjin scoffed as he harshly removed jeongin's hands away from him. that resulted in jeongin hitting his hand on the nightstand hard, whimpering at the pain that immediately came. "go away jeongin, i don't want to see you right now. i'm even more tired than before and you're the cause of it." 

jeongin nodded to himself as he cried. he got off hyunjin's bed and was about to walk towards the door when he spotted a sleepy chan in the doorway with his pillow. chan's eyes widened at the sight in front of him, his youngest baby crying and holding onto his now red hand. before chan could say anything, jeongin ran away once again. chan couldn't explain with words on how furious he was with hyunjin's behavior. he walked up to hyunjin's bed and huffed, "i know what he did wasn't the best but its not like he did it on purpose but you, you're doing all these things to him as if he deserves it. his hand was red, and it looked like his knuckle was bleeding. i don't wanna know what you did, but seeing how much pain jeongin holds in his eyes is enough for me to never forgive you on this." he said. chan walked to his bed and laid down. he couldn't sleep knowing jeongin was hurting. hyunjin began to think and he began to regret things, he didn't know he was the cause of that loud noise, he just thought jeongin was clumsy but it makes sense that he was. 

jeongin didn't know what to do. his mind was filled with hateful words while his face was covered in hurtful tears. he wrapped his hurt hand with a bandage thing the others use when they hurt themselves and dressed up. he knew he needed to improve and he didn't want to wait until after school tomorrow. he sneaked out of the dorms and walked alone to the JYP building which was not so far away. thankfully, some were still working so he snuck himself in.

the young boy practiced until he saw the sun come up. his whole body was covered in sweat. he didn't bring anything to drink and was too focused to get something from the vending machines. the poor boy hasn't eaten anything since yesterday during school. at that time, he only did eat an apple. once he noticed the time, jeongin knew it was time to stop. it was time to stop and go back to get ready for school. but he just couldn't. his body was aching but he couldn't stop. his motivation were the horrible words that kept replaying in his head. 

the other members were worried when they saw jeongin's door wide open then no sign of him. the younger members were still sent off to school while the elders called the company and everyone they knew to get a hold of jeongin. now that's when hyunjin started getting a bit worried, yet not enough to stop thinking negative of the small boy. he was more mad than sad about jeongin right now so he had no worry to go to school. the other members next to him could be heard mumbling and crying so hyunjin grabbed his earphones and played music.

during the whole school time, jeongin was working on not only their newest dance, but on all. he wouldn't let himself get that 3 minute break if he didn't perfectly get the dance. he practiced his singing for hours, until his throat began to hurt. he began to think hyunjin was right, he was useless. why did he even have to be on this team? he was just bringing everyone down with him. jeongin wanted to talk to the CEO badly about this, maybe to see if there was any way they could take him out of the group. he knows he'd miss his members more than anything in the world, but he couldn't watch them suffer anymore because of him. 

yet for some reason, jeongin was back on his feet. dancing to their new choreography over and over again. if anyone would walk in on him, they would see how jeongin is dancing perfectly to the song, but jeongin pointed out the smallest flaws. if it was his placement or his facial expressions. he didn't notice the time or the millions of missed calls from his team members on his phone since he silenced it and never returned to it. 

the boys were made to go to practice even if no one knew where jeongin was at. the staff said they were trying their best to find the missing boy. most boys were still crying, others had their eyes red from crying earlier on. the boys began walking to their dance practice room behind their dance teacher. the older dance teacher made some sort of confusion noise, "jeongin?" he let out. the boys looked up and saw through the glass door their baby. their eyes widened as they ran inside all at once, screaming and letting out louder sobs. 

for jeongin though, it was chaos. his body was heated up, his head was dizzy, he could barely stand up straight. with the noise, he felt himself grow weak. his knees gave out as his sight grew dim. soon enough, the only feeling he got to feel was the cold floor. the older boys stood there in shock, too horrified at the sight of the boy. "what are we doing, someone call the ambulance, call the CEO!" chan yelled. that's when hyunjin took out his earphones in confusion, why did they need to call the ambulance. he walked calmly into the dance room yet still confused. 'we're all okay, why do we need to call for hel-' 

his world stop. he dropped his phone from his hand, earphones falling with it. tears pricked in the corner of his eyes as he ran up to the passed out boy. "j-jeongin?" he let out, he couldn't believe the sight. when he tried to sit the boy up, he felt how hot his body was, how sweaty he felt. he cried harder as he shook the boy gently, jeongin's eyes closed. "he isn't waking up, why isn't he waking up?" he yelled out. the CEO walked in with multiple staffs and stated that the ambulance were on their way. chan grabbed hyunjin out of the way which only made hyunjin yell louder. as the ambulance took jeongin away, the boys were right behind them. they hurried the boy in the emergency room and fuck was hyunjin crying. he tried to run towards the boy, but the staff in the hospital wouldn't let him. hyunjin couldn't see, his tears were making his eyesight so blurry. the others were crying, but not as hard as him. they were in a small circle while hyunjin was ahead of them, not wanting to see anyone else but jeongin.

—  
an hour or so came by and the boys were still crying, the ceo was even crying at the time. he was close with all the groups he has out and he knows just how precious jeongin is. "for yang jeongin?" someone asked out loud. everyone stood up at once which startled the young lady, "okay, um, the young boy will be alright there was nothing too life threatening. he seemed to be overworked and tired but didn't drink enough water to cool himself down. it also looks like he hasn't eaten since yesterday. at his results, it looks as if he's been tiring himself out for a couple of days now and barely eating anything so please, keep an eye out for him." the lady said. everyone nodded as some asked if they could see him which she replied a small yes with. 

she took them down the big hospital halls into a room that the young boy was in. the only noise that was heard was hyunjin's sob. he walked up to jeongin as he cried even more, "this is all my fault, my poor baby tired himself out because of all the things i said to him, just because i was tired." he cried out. he held jeongin's hand tightly and was just glad he was alive. hyunjin couldn't stop thinking about all the things he said. he couldn't stop thinking about how jeongin looked when he first cried. he couldn't stop thinking about the little "hyun" jeongin spoke out, which was the last thing he told him. hyunjin mind was cloudy with the thought of jeongin and the others tried to calm him down but he just couldn't. like chan said to him the day before, he could never forgive himself for what he did. 

— 

night rolled in and all the boys were still there. the staff left as well as their boss. headlines were made about jeongin and they had to take care of it all. everyone but hyunjin went to eat in the hospital cafeteria, he wouldn't leave jeongin's side. "hyunjin? come on, you need to eat." chan whispered, hand on hyunjin's shoulder. "i can't leave until my baby opens his eyes and can come with me" he simply said. that was his answer to everything for the past couple hours. chan nodded his head as he walked out, closing the door behind him. hyunjin's eyes were so red, he felt as if he was dead. there was nothing that could make him feel better at that moment.

except. 

except the feeling of jeongin's fingers intertwining with his. hyunjin was shocked when he felt the small movement, he looked up at jeongin and his heart ached when he saw jeongin with teary eyes, "im sorry hyun, if only this didn't happen so i could keep practicing. please don't yell at me, i know all those things you said were true and i'm trying to fix it all. i don't know what to do, you were right. i'm so useless, i can't do an entire dance without messing up. i'm going to try and talk to the ceo, see if there's any way i could leave the group. i'll fix it for you hyun, just please, please don't stop loving me. i won't be able to handle that, i'll do anything for you to keep loving me. i need your kisses, i need your hugs, i need everything. i know how useless i am now but i promise to make a use out of myself so we can continue. please, i can't go on if you stop loving me." 

hyunjin couldn't speak, all he could do was cry and cry and cry. he felt like such an asshole, his poor baby was a mess because of him. "don't say that baby, i'm the one who's sorry" he began, voice shaky and barely audible, "you are worth everything in the world. you aren't useless at all, i don't know what was wrong with me. i didn't mean any of what i said. i'm sorry for all the things i did to you. our group was falling apart without you, we can't handle a day without seeing you. i can't believe what i did to you. i don't deserve a yang jeongin, because when you came into my room to apologized for something i did, i was still hurting you. if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. we would've both been asleep on my bed, i would've been cuddling you by now. i'm sorry for being so fucked up. i don't know how you are the one to be begging for me to keep loving you when i'm the one who should do that, i'm the one who should be begging for days for your love. i will never stop loving you, i will never stop giving you hugs and kisses. my day was hell without you being adorable. please, still accept me in your life. i still want to love you, i want to make sure you feel loved at all times. even if you won't let me love you in that way, i have to make things right with you. i can't let you live your life thinking your worthless because of things i said when i was mad." hyunjin let out, he was crying as hard as jeongin was. 

jeongin was the first to move and hug hyunjin, "i will always accept your love, please always accept mine" he whispered out. 

— 

these past few weeks, hyunjin never wanted to leave jeongin's side. others thought it was better but in reality hyunjin still feels just as bad. before any of this happened, jeongin would yell just as much as hyunjin would yell when he was happy about something. now, when hyunjin starts yelling about something he's happy about, jeongin flinches. he'll never forgive himself for what he did to jeongin, but he'll live his whole life trying to make it up to the younger boy. 

nothing has changed for jeongin though, he was still as in love with hyunjin as before. he still adored his boyfriend just as much and nothing could ever change it. he likes a new little change that has happened in hyunjin. before, when jeongin used to talk to other boys, hyunjin wouldn't mind. but now, hyunjin walks up to jeongin and the boys he talks to with an emotionless face, putting his arm tightly around jeongin's waist. jeongin adored it and loved how possessive he became. he would only sometimes do stuff on purpose so hyunjin could drag him out and shower him with kisses everywhere on his face and neck, then leave love marks on his neck to make sure people knew jeongin was his. of course, the couple was still young and wouldn't do anything other than that, both not ready or really looking into having sex just yet.

and jeongin felt loved again, he wasn't as worried and he tried to make hyunjin feel less worried. jeongin could never leave hyunjin and hyunjin could never leave his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
